A Promise Never To Be Forgotten
by Lady Silverress
Summary: They made A promise to eachother on their last night together, before the moon kingdom was destoryed. Now years later after their rebirth, will they remember that promise or have they fully forgotten it? Read and find out!
1. The Promise

**A Promise Never to be Forgotten**

**The Promise**

_They walked into the rose garden as the stars of the milkyway lit up the night sky. He led her to the fountain in the_

_ center of the rose garden. "Serenity..." He started. She stared up into his deep midnight blue eyes. "Yes, Endymion.."_

_"I am afraid this may be the last time I will be able to return to the moon." Her eyes began to gloss up as her smile faded_

_ away and a frown appeared. "What do you mean?" He rose his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "There is a war_

_ going on with the negaverse and I fear that if any of us Earth people survive, Beryl will turn us against the Moon_

_ Kingdom." She looked down at the ground as she listen to his terrible news. "But Serenity, I must make you this_

_ promise." He began as he lifted her head up to look at him. He stared into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "No matter _

_what happens, I promise I will always love you, for longer than forever, my love." She smiled as a tear fell down her _

_cheeks. "Oh Endymion, I make you a promise as well...I promise I am forever yours. My heart belongs to you and no one_

_ else." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss, sealing the promises they_

_ made to each other._

A/N: Sorry this is kinda short but I thought it would be better to start it off this way.. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Present Day**

She walked into the Crown Arcade and headed over to her favorite video game. "Hey Serena." A tall blonde haired man greeted her. "Hey Andrew, how are you today?" She asked as she stopped and turned and looked at him. "I am doing good, you?" He asked. "Uh...okay, just majorly bummed out." She said softly. "Oh? Whats going on?" He asked. She walked over to the counter. "I failed another test today, my mother is totally going to kill me, when she finds out." She said as she hung her head. "Aw Serena, did you study for the test?" He asked. "Yes, really hard." She said as she looked up him. "Aparently not hard enough, Meatball Head." A male voice said from behind her. Serena could feel anger start to rise inside her at the sound of his voice. "Shut up, Darien, no one asked you." She growled as he sat down next to her. "And don't call me Meatball head...My name is Serena!" She hissed. "Sure thing, Meatball head." He teased. "Argh!" Serena groaned as she stormed off to play her game. "Darien, why must you pick on her like that?" Andrew asked. "I don't know, honestly, its just a feeling that comes over me when I see her." He said as he looked at his friend. Andrew placed a small black coffee in front of him. "You know she is actually a very sweet girl when your nice to her." Darien sighed as he sipped his coffee. "I have tried and plan to be nice, but everytime I see her something totally different comes out." He confessed. "Maybe you should think before you speak." Andrew suggested. "Maybe."

"Serena!" A group of girls squealed as they entered the arcade and headed her way. Serena looked up from her game. "Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye...Whats up?" She asked as her friends stood in front of her. "We have been waiting for over an hour for you, where have you been?" Raye scolded. "Sorry I had detention, I guess I forgot." She said as she turned and faced her game. "Serena, is everything okay?" Ami asked. She sighed. "I don't know, I keep having these strange dreams." "What kind of dreams?" Mina asked. "Well of this tall dark handsome Prince. I never see his face, but he calls me princess and begs for me to save him. He stands in a rose garden by a fountain, it seems all to familiar. Like I have been there before." She said. "Do you think it has something to do with your past?" Lita asked. "Maybe." She said as she looked over at Darien. The girls followed her gaze. "Is something else bothering you?" Mina teased. Serena stared at him. "I don't understand what I have done to make him be so mean to me." She whispered. "Well have you asked him?" Mina asked. Serena laughed slightly. "Are you kidding? I can't say a single word out without him insulting me, by then I am to hurt and mad to even care anymore." Serena said sadly. They all looked at eachother. Since when did Serena care what he thought or said? They wondered. "Come on, lets get out of here and get some ice cream!" Lita said cheerfully. "Okay!" Serena said happily as she stood up. The five of them walked out of the arcade and headed towards the ice cream palor.

They walked out of the ice cream palor with smiles of satisfactions on their faces. "Mmmm..ice cream really hits the spot when your down." Serena said happily. The girls laughed. "What?" She asked innocently. "Only you, Serena." Raye said. Serena blushed and smiled. They headed towards the temple for the study date when Serena bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it Meatball Head!" A voice growled. Serena looked up at the person she had bumped into. "Sorry." She spoke softly as she stared into his eyes. He looked down at her and thought about what Andrew had said. He sighed and held out his hand to her. "It's okay, here let me help you up." He said softly. Serena looked down at his hand for a second before slowly placing hers into his. The girls watched in wonder as their hands clasped together. Serena and Darien felt a small jolt as their hands touch. Darien slowly pulled Serena to her feet. 'What was that?' He wondered as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. 'That was strange.' Serena thought to herself. "Thanks, Darien." "Try to be more careful next time, Meatball head." He said as he let her hand go and walked away. Serena turned around and watched him walk away. "Uh...Serena you okay?" Mina asked. "Huh?" Serena said as she turned to her friends. "Oh yeah." She laughed as she started walking again. "What happened just now?" Raye asked. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Between you and Darien. He was actually nice to you and you didn't scream at him for calling you meatball head." Serena shrugged and continued walking towards the temple.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darien walked into his apartment. 'That was really weird.' He thought as he remember the jolt he felt when he had took her hand. He sat down on his couch and turned the tv on. He soon fell asleep, lost in his thoughts about her.

_Dream..._

_ "Princess, may I have this dance?" He asked as he held out his hand for hers. A golden haired young woman, with sparkling sapphire blue eyes, smiled and placed her hand in his. "Why of course." She said sweetly. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to dance gracefully. "I was begining to wonder if you were going to make it." She said softly. He smiled softly. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Serenity." She smiled as he spun her around. He pulled her close to him. "Happy Birthday, my love." He whispered. She smiled and stared up into his eyes. "I love you, Endymond." "I love you too, Serenity." He whispered as he stopped dancing and pulled her into a passoniate kiss._

Darien slowly opened his eyes. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned the light on and walked over to the sink. He turned on the water and splashed it on his face. 'Where did that come from?' He wondered as he looked into the mirror.

Serena turned the bathroom light off and walked into her bedroom. She pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed. "Goodnight Luna." She said softly as she layed her head down. "Goodnight Serena." A small black cat whispered and curled up next to her. Serena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Dream..._

_ She stared up at the Earth from the balcony to her bedroom. "Oh my prince...please be safe." She whispered into the wind. She rose her hands to her chest as a single tear fell down her cheek as she continued to stare at the Earth. "Serenity..." A voice below called to her. She looked down at the ground and saw a tall young man with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. "Endymond..." She whispered. "Serenity, I need to speak with you, please meet me in the rose garden by the fountain." He said softly. Serenity smiled and walked back into her room and walked downstairs toward the palace doors. She walked outside and headed towards the rose garden. As she entered the rose garden she saw him standing by the fountain smiling at her. "Endymondx ..." She said as reached him. He gently caressed her cheek. "Serenity..." "I thought you weren't coming back to the war was over?" She asked. "I had to see you one more time." He said softly. Serenity looked up at him inconfusion. "It's worse than I thought Serenity...I am afraid this will be the last time I will ever beable to see you." He said sadly as he stared into her blue eyes. "Endymond...I don't understand..." She whispered. "I know and I am sorry. I love you Serenity, never forget that." "I love you too Endymond and I won't. What's going on?" "Shhh..." He said softly as he pulled her into a passoniate kiss. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't forget my promise, Serenity..." He whispered._

Serena slowly opened her eyes to find Luna staring at her. "What?" She groaned. "You were talking in your sleep...What were you dreaming about?" She asked cautionsly. Serena sat up in her bed and thought about her dream. "I don't know, it was really strange." She said. "I heard you mentioned someone named Endymond and that you loved him..." Luna continued. Serena stared at the cat blankely. She thought about the dream and how the man seemed so familar, like the prince in her other dream. 'Could it be?' She wondered. The man she dreamed about looked just like that jerk Darien from the arcade. Luna sat down and smiled. Serena looked over at her. "What?" She asked. "Nothing." She said softly.

Luna walked up to the temple, meeting the girls. "Luna wheres Serena?" Mina asked. "She's not going to be here for this meeting, just you girls." "How come?" Ami asked. "Because, I have found our lost Princess." She said with a grin. The girls looked at eachother than back at the cat. "What do you mean?" Lita asked. "The Moon Princess...Serenity...She has been infront of us the whole time...Serena is Princess Serenity." Luna said. "What?" The girls yelled. Luna smiled at their reaction. "Are you sure, Luna?" Artemis asked. "Yes...Only Serenity knows Endymond, Artemis. Last night Serena dreamed of him." She said. Artemis smiled brightly. "Who is Endymond?" Raye asked. "Endymond was Serenity's true love and the Prince of Earth." Artemis answered. "I take it, you didn't tell Serena?" Mina asked. "No, she will realize soon enough. With the memories slowly coming to her, she will figure it out."

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena sat in a booth at the arcade and stared down at the table. She was lost in thought about last nights dream, when Andrew came up to her. "Serena, you okay?" He asked as he studied her expressions. She looked over at him. "Yeah." She said with a smile. He smiled. "Would you like a chocolate shake today?" He asked. "Please." She said. He nodded and walked away. Darien walked into the arcade, lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the small blonde sitting the booth next to the counter. "Hey Darien, you okay?" Andrew asked worriedly. Serena looked over at them at the mention of his name. Darien sat down at the counter. "Yeah, had a strange dream last night, can't get it out of my head." He said as he rubbed his eyes. Serena listened closely. "Tell me about it?" Andrew urged. "Well it was about a beautiful princess, I feel like I have met her before, but I can't figure out where." He said. Andrew laughed. "A Princess? Come on Darien, I think you need to lay off the coffee." He said. "Maybe so." Darien mumbled. Andrew walked away to make Serena's shake. Serena stood up and walked over to him. "Hello." She said softly. Darien rose his head at the sound of her voice and looked over at her. "Hello, Serena." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. Her eyes were so familiar and he could feel something tugging at his heart. Her heart raced and a strange feeling came over her as she stared into his eyes. Andrew looked over at them. 'What was going on?' He thought. Usually they were fighting, but now they were staring into eachothers eyes like they had been in love with eachother for a long time. "Darien..." She whispered. "Yeah..." He answered waiting for her to answer. Suddenly the glass doors and windows to the arcade shattered, interrupting their moment. "Ahh!" Serena screamed as Darien quickly grabbed her and pulled her to the floor. He layed on top of her protecting her from the shattered glasss that was flying everywhere.

Darien looked over his shoulder to see a white haired man walk into the arcade. He opened his hand to reveal a black crystal, that started to drain energy from everyone around them. "Darien...whats going on?" Serena whispered as her voice quivered. "I don't know.." He whispered as he stared down into her eyes, that were filled with fear. Images started flashing in his mind as he stared into her eyes. It was her all along...Serena was this Princess Serenity in his dreams. The white haired man noticed the crystal wasnt draining their energy as quickly as it was everyone elses. He held up his hand and aimed it toward them. A ball of black electricity shot from the palm of his hands. "Ahh!" Darien cried as he was hit. Serena's eyes widened as she watched in horror. "Darien!" She cried. He stared at her as his breathing became heavy. Images started flashing through her mind as she stared in to his, that were full of pain. Darien was the prince in her dreams. Her Prince Endymond and she was Serenity, the moon princess. "Endymond, don't do this again..." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes and smiled softly. "Serenity..." He whispered weakly. She slowly rose her hand to his face. She caressed it softly as he closed his eyes. The white haired man sent a blast of energy at them. "Ahh!" They cried as they were blasted apart. Darien slammed into a booth table and Serena slid into a few bar stools. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A voice yelled. The white haired man was caught off guard and hit.

Serena slowly looked around the room for Darien, when she spotted him. He was on the otherside of the room laying on the floor. His body was still. Serena slowly crawled across the floor as the scouts had the white haired man distracted. When she finally reached him, she gently touched his shoulder and shook him. "Darien?" She whimpered, when he didnt respond. "Darien, please wake up!" She cried as a tear slowly fell down her cheek from her eye. As the tear fell from her cheek, a white light began to glow around them. Everyone stopped and watched. When the light faded, there stood Princess Serenity with the Imperial Silver Crystal. She turned to the white haired man and rose her moon wand in the air. "Cosmic Moon Power!" She whsipered. The crystal glowed brightly as it shot a white beam of light at the man. He cried out in pain as he was it. When the light faded, there was nothing left of him but a pile of ash. Serenity turned back around to Darien. She sat down on the floor and rolled him over on to his back. She layed his head in her lap. "Darien...please wake up! Please open your eyes!" She pleaded as she caressed his face.

The Scouts slowly walked over to their Princess and watched closely. Darien started to moan in pain as his eyes slowly opened. He looked up at the beautiful blonde that was staring down at him. A smile spread across her lips as she stared into his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his Prince uniform. He looked back at her. "Serenity?" He questioned as he rose his hand to her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes Endymond?" She asked. He smiled with her eyes still closed. "I love you.." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they pulled out of their kiss, their royality clothes faded and they were back in their normal clothes. Serena stared into his eyes. "I love you too, my prince."

A/n: I think I am going to end this story right here. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think! If think I should continue it, please let me know with some ideas you would like me to right about next!

-Lady Silverress


End file.
